Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, which can reduce power consumption.
Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode display, generally includes a display panel and a driving apparatus driving the display panel.
The display panel includes signal lines and pixels connected thereto and arranged substantially in a matrix.
The signal lines include gate lines transferring gate signals, data lines transferring data voltages, and the like.
Each pixel may include at least one switching element connected to the corresponding gate line and the corresponding data line, at least one pixel electrode connected thereto, and an opposed electrode facing the pixel electrode and receiving a common voltage. The switching element may include at least one thin film transistor, and may be turned on or off according to the gate signal transferred by the gate line to selectively transfer the data voltage transferred by the data line to the pixel electrode. Each pixel displays an image at a corresponding luminance according to a difference between the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode and the common voltage.
The driving apparatus includes a gate driver for generating a gate signal, a data driver for generating a data voltage, a signal controller for controlling the drivers, and the like. These drivers may be mounted on the display panel in a form of at least one IC chip, may be attached to the display panel in a form of a tape carrier package (“TCP”), or may be integrated on the display panel.
The driving apparatus may convert a digital input image signal, including gray information inputted from an external system, into an analog image signal by using a gray voltage, and supply it to each pixel, thereby displaying an image. The gray voltages are a voltage set from which the data voltage is selected in response to the gray level of the input image signal, and may vary according to gamma data, which is information for a slope of gray levels and luminance of the image. The data driver selects a gray voltage corresponding to the input image signal among the plurality of gray voltages to apply the selected gray voltage as the data voltage to the data line.
Power consumed in the data driver may be divided into dynamic power generated during charging or discharging of a capacitor when a data voltage is applied to a data line, and static power generated at a bias current serving as a power source for an operation of a data driving circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.